1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for effectively operating Supply Chain Management (SCM). More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method in which a mobile terminal generates a sales information message to determine statistical data.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growing speed of technical developments and rapid changes in business management environments, businesses are competing aggressively to achieve competitive advantages. Such a trend is not limited to local businesses. For example, most businesses, particularly large businesses, are concerned about achieving competitive advantages with the aid of Supply Chain Management (SCM).
Information technology, necessary to support the digital era, has rapidly been developed and is widely available. Using such information technology, such as the Internet and networking technology, businesses may interoperate with one another at a low cost. In addition, many businesses maximize the efficiency of business processes by implementing an Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) system, and effectively manage their customer information by implementing a customer relation management system. The SCM is an innovative management concept for maximizing efficiency by integrating logistics and business practices related to internal and external demand prediction procedures by utilizing the developed information technology.
An SCM system operated by conventional mobile terminal manufacturers periodically performs demand prediction and statistical data determination on a periodic basis, for example weekly or monthly. In this case, a sales person manually updates the quantity of sales in their shop, and sales corporations update the quantity of deliveries in respective countries. Accordingly, the statistical data determination and demand prediction may not be performed on a real time basis in each region. Moreover, the updating of information requires manual input of data which may lead to errors due to an incorrect input.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method in which a mobile terminal effectively operates a Supply Chain Management (SCM).